


Rise Of The Rebellion

by SagittariusDemon101



Category: Greek and Norse Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Remus Lupin, Awesome Sirius Black, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Ginny Weasley, Good Tom Riddle, Harry And Tom are half brothers., Hermione Granger Bashing, I suck at this tagging stuff, London Rebellion belongs to me, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Some light side bashing, harry and draco are in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittariusDemon101/pseuds/SagittariusDemon101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 17 and graduating soon, Harry and Draco are also in a band known as London Rebellion, known for there hardcore rock music London Rebellion has sold over six million copy's of there first hit album Rise featuring hit single's Hologram and Scars. They are suppose to go on tour in Americam; however Dumbledore and the light-side and blocking there way. However Hades Tom and Harry's Father has asked a favor of a certain Norse God of lies and mischief and The Avengers themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my first Harry Potter story, it took me awhile but I did it. Enjoy Chaoter one!!

Chapter One

When Malik Apollo Potter (Aka Harry Potter) walked into Gringotts and walked up to a teller saying that he had an appointment with Bloodfang. "Down the hall his office is the last one on right." Nodding his head in thanks Malik moved towards the office. Knocking on the door a soft 'com in' was returned. Malik walk into Bloodfang office smiling when he saw his brother. Malik bowed and said; "Let your gold flow and let your enemies fall." Bloodfang bowed back and said; "And let your enemies fall and let your gold flow. Please Mr. Potter sit we have a lot to discuss." walking towards the chair and his brother said brother stood up and hugged him.

"Brother! It's so nice to see you again." Harry said as he sat down next to his older brother. Men and women swoon over him, but how could anyone not. Standing at 6'2 with black hair, piercing red eyes, sharp check bones. He was wearing dark gray robs with black dragon hide boots, a dark green dragon hide wand holster was strapped around his bicep. This man was his family and his name alone have people fear him. His name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle all so known as The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Tom smiled at Malik and pulled out a small box and handed it to his little brother. "It's nice to see you to little brother don't open tell you get back, how's School?" Malik scoffed and and folded his arms over his chest. "It's a joke, the old man is still on my case about trying to 'defeat you' honestly if he wanted a hero he should be trying to end this war himself and to stop involving kids. I can't wait to graduate tomorrow so I can go to New York with Draco and someone our American friends." Malik said; Tom just smiles and turns back to BloodFang looking amused but then frowned when he turned back towed Bloodfang who had a serious and worried look on the Goblins face.

"Bloodfang what is, it what's wrong?" Asked Malik worriedly "It would seam Mr. Potter that Dumbledore has been writing up a marriage contract between you and one Miss. Ginny Weasley. Your godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have been trying to stop him but there was nothing they could do." As he said that the room got darker and colder as the shadows in the room started to move slowly. Shadowy hands were reaching out of the ground trying to crawl out, Malik's eyes were now pitch black his skin was going to a even more pale color. Tom bolted out of his chair and was now kneeling in front of Malik.

"Malik (A/n: Mal for short) calm down please, we don't need to release the dead." Tom said in a calming voice, but Malik wasn't listening and the shadowy hands became more skeleton. About ten minutes of Tom trying to calm down his brother the room was now in a disarray the chairs were floating in the air skeleton soldiers were now standing around Bloodfang's desk. The door reopens and two people came walking in looking around the room in shock. Tom and Malik look up to see the door open and his two godfathers walked in, Malik calmed down as he saw them ordering the shadows back. Once calmed down Mal raced to Sirius and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't make me marry her Siri. She's my sister in all but blood it'll be wired." As he said this said red head comes rushing in. "Malik, oh thank Merlin your ok." She said hugging him, Fred and George came in right behind her right behind her along with Bill, Charlie, Neville, Luna and Draco and they were all smiling at him. "Oh pup you won't have to do you know why?" Mal shook his head "Your creature inheritance, remember when we had your purge in 5th year, your shadow Demon felt the marriage bind starting to wrap around you. Kieran your demon half may have sensed it forming and snapped it." Said Sirius

"Demons or any other creature for that matter have predestine mates. When you find your's Malik and trust me you will; you'll go through your first heating cycle your Dom will go feral and said Dom will take you to a separate room and well they'll fuck you in a sense." Said Remus with a sheepish smile. Malik sighed and rested his head on his older brothers shoulders.

Tom smiled and ran his fingers threw Malik's black hair. He looked up and asked "What now? There is now way Albus and the golden duo are going to let Harry and Draco leave the country." Ginny cleared her throat everyone looked towards the red head. "I think a certain metal band might be able to help with that." Malik sat straight up and grinned as did Draco, Fred and George; "Ginny Weasley you are a bloody genius!" Exclaimed Malik.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" asked Tom "BloodFang can you send letter to Morgan and Beck BlackWest and one for Enos Atlas." "Of course." Said BloodFang getting up and walking out the door. Everyone but Draco, Malik, Luna and the twins looked confused. About five minutes latter three people walked in behind BloodFang. "Tom, Remus, Sirius, Bill and Neville I would like you to meet Moragan and Beck or as we like to call them The BlackWest Twins, and Enos Atlas."

The twins both had tan skin with matching high cheek bones and dimples. They were both wearing white tank-tops black skinny jeans and a black leather jackets. They were so identical that you couldn't even tell them apart, well almost. Artemis and long black hair, with forest green eyes and freckles, while Pluto had navy blue hair with icy blue eyes and freckles. "Hi I'm Moragan, and this is my brother Beck ." Said the black haired girl as she pointed to her twin who in which said twin waved.

Now Enos was was a little different. Enos brown skin, has brown mid-length hair with a baby face almost, with violet eyes. He was wearing a black Pink Floyd shirt with dark blue jeans. And was wearing a gray leather jacket. "Hi." He said waving. Then the shocking thing was when Draco and Harry joined them and then Luna dropped a bomb, "Meet the hit metal band of both the muggle and wizarding worlds; London Rebellion."

End Chapter One


	2. London Rebellion, Hades introduces Loki God of Lies and Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop, chapter two is here so enjoy and I'll see you guys at the bottom.

Last Time

“Meet the Hit metal band of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds; London Rebellion.” 

__________________________________________________

“WHAT!?” Exclaimed Tom, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill and Neville. The five band members gave a sheepish smile and waved. Tom came out of his shock first and looked at his half-brother and asked; “Mal when did you and Dray join LR?” “Last year during Yule, we were walking around muggle London and saw a signs for a guitarist and a bassist.” Said Malik “I learned the bass and Mal had learned the guitar. We walked in and asked the twins if we could try out.” “We told them we give them a shot. We handed them their instruments and we played one song ok one and they both clicked fit in like a missing puzzle piece.” Said Beck 

“Well I’m glade, but doesn’t explain how their going to help.” “I can answer that.” said a soft but chilling voice Tom and Harry had big grins on their faces. Everyone turned around to see the new comer. There stood a tall figure about 6’5 with black hair high cheek bones and purple eyes wearing a black suite with a red tie. He was expecting his fingers, and when he looked up and gave everyone and big smile his teeth white as a cloud. “Dad!” yelled Malik and Tom. Hades opened his arms and Malik rushed to him and threw his arms around Hades neck, but what surprised everyone was when Malik started to purr into his fathers neck. “Do not worry, his Demon half is just accepting the parental bond that weekend when he was a baby.” said Tom. “Ok hold up, how is the god of the underworld going to help us, um no offence sir.” Said Bill “ None taken, I’m here cause I asked a…cretin Norse god of lies and mischief to help me out.” “Loki? Why did you ask him?” Hissed Malik everyone looked surprised while Hades, Tom and Luna looked amused. 

“There is nothing wrong with Loki Malik.” Said Hades “Father I don't want them to know yet, I love him and i don't want him hurt.” said Malik in worry. “Why Malik I had no idea you felt that way about me about, I’m touched.” said a soft smooth rich voice. Malik stiffened eyes wide. ‘No that’s not possible.’ Thought Malik as he turned around slowly. Malik’s breath caught in his throat and blushed a little when he saw the man that haunted his dreams. There standing at 6’4 with black hair green emerald eyes that shine bright in the dark. His smile that melts icy hearts, as Malik stands there frozen in his spot Loki saunters into the room walking up to Malik taking his hand Loki brought it up to his lips kissing it and smiled up at Mal. “It’s so wonderful to see you again, My Beautiful Lover.” Purred Loki. Malik blushed so hard the redness went up to the tip of his ears. Loki smiled dropped Malik’s hand and bowed to everyone else in the room. “Good evening everyone my name is Loki.” he said and then he winked at Tom and bowed to Hades. “Wait, wait, wait. Mal are you and Loki dating?” Malik’s eyes widen. “Yes.” said Malik “WHAT!?” Yelled Sirius and Remus. Sirius got down on his knees and started to rock back an forth and then Remus joined him but started to laugh hysterically. “Dude Mal your so grounded.” whispered Fred Malik sighed and leaned back into Loki when said God wrapped his arms around Malik. When Sirius and Remus saw this they both promptly fainted on the spot. “Yea I’m so grounded.” 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha!!! I love cliffhanger's don't you guys...No? well get use to them they'll happen a lot in this story. so be prepared for the next chapter Graduation and LR (London Rebellion) concert. Tell next time bye-bye criticism is welcomed


	3. Graduation/Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Graduation and The London Rebellion Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is finally here!!! Enjoy!!! Kudos and comment down below. Thanks

Chapter 3 Graduation/Concert

"Graduation day is such a bore." said Theo, Draco snorted and Blaise smiled and Pansy turned to  
Draco and asked in a hushed whisper, "So what happened at the bank?" Draco cringed at that memory. "Well lets just say Malik's brother was not very happy."

**Flash Back**

**"yea I'm so grounded." Said Malik, Mal looked towards his older brother and paled. Tom looked murderous,** ** _$You didn't tell me you were dating someone and to a God know less.$_**   **Hissed Tom in parseltonuge his dark magic rolling off him in a powerful wave , it also had Loki inching back**. **_$ I wanted to tell you honest but with Dumbledore and the golden duo watching my ever move, I couldn't, I'm so sorry$ _ Malik hissed back holding back tears, Toms eyes softens and walked up to Malik and pulled him into his arm's. ** ** _$I'm sorry little snake, I didn't mean to be angry with you. I just worry for your safety that's all$_** ~~~~ **Malik hummed and hugged Tom closer. _$ Its ok, your just making up seventeen years of over protectiveness . I cant fault you for that.$_**

**Malik pulled back and smiled at Tom and walked over to Sirius and Remus and started to poke them with his shoe. Tom walked to Loki and said in a hushed tone "Harm my little snake and I'll show you just why I am called the greatest Dark Lord of all time". After that Tom walked away making his way towards Malik leaving behind a pal Loki.**

**End Flash Back**

"Wow…so what happened with Black and Lupin?' Whispered Pansy. Before Draco could answer Dumbledore stood up and he began graduation. After the diplomas were handed out the speech's began and speech after speech the school song was sung, one more speech was spoken, Malik's speech. "Hello everyone, my name is Harry potter and this year was one I don't think anyone of us will ever forget. During these seven years I have been here I have made incredible friends had some fantastic mentors here in the teachers." as Malik's speech went on the students got teary eyed. As his speech went one everyone started to cry Malik speech came to an end but he had one more thing to say, " I have one more thing to say before I give it back to Professor Dumbledore, I have a graduation present for all of you. If you look under your seats you will find concert tickets to one of the biggest bands in the world, Rise of the London Rebellion. They are great friends of mine and I pulled some strings and got you all tickets. Enjoy the concert. Headmaster." and with that Malik walked back to his seat. Dumbledore ended graduation and people went wild.

**Time skip**

After graduation the London Rebellion band went to the site of the concert. The Blackwest twins and Enos were running through the equipment when Draco and Malik showed up along with the Avengers. Loki was holding Malik's hand while Beck climbed off the stage and wrapped Draco in a hug and kissed his temple. Draco smiled and hugged Beck back smelling his scent of sea salt. Morgan and Enos smiled at them with happiness. Tony leaned into Steve's side, grinning. "Alright are we ready?' Asked Moragan. "Hell ya!" Everyone yelled. "I cant wait to see the look on the orders face when they find out that their golden boy is in a 'Dark band'." said Draco. Malik just smiled and leaned back into Loki's arms.

**Time Skip**

 

As the muggles and magical's (in muggle clothes) start to pour in two different groups entered at the same time. Albus stopped as well as the rest of the order. They stood there wide shocked eyes stared at the DeathEaters wearing muggle clothing. "Albus what are they doing here." Asked Molly, "I Don't know but I intend to find out." Said the Headmaster. Albus and the order walked up to the Dark Lord and his Dark order. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. looked up to see A;bus and his order waling towards him and his D.E. (Or Death Munchers as Malik like's to call them.) "My Lord chicken order coming this way." called out Malfoy Sr. The rest of the D.E.'s looked over to their lord nodded his head. "Alright I'm starved me and Barty are going to get something to eat latter". Said Bellatrix taking Barty's hand and dragged him towards the food trucks and the rest of the D.E.'s disappeared going into different directions. Narcissca found Charlie standing with Bill and his partner Clint Barton (A.K.A Hawkeye.) Sirius had found his lovers in Rodolpus and Lucius Malyfoy. Severus found love in the arms of Regulus Black and Remus Lupin. Tom Riddle and Bellatrix found love in people that pulled them out of the dark. Bartemius Crouch Jr. for Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange for Tom.  

 

Tom (Or Lord Slytherin) reabsorbed all of his horcruxe's and pieced his soul back together. Draco and Harry (Or Malik) found love in the most wonderful people in the world. Loki Odinson saved Harry from the Durslye's and took him back to Asgard to heal him and the two bonded in two months and stated to date afterwards. Draco and Beck went on a few date and after their forth one Beck asked  Draco to be his boyfriend, Draco said yes. Albus walked up to the Dark Lord his Order of fired chicken right behind him. "Hello Albus, what can I do for you?" asked Tom. "What are you doing here Tom?" Asked Dumbledore "I'm here to see London Rebellion. Draco got us tickets". The Order looked at the Dark Lord shocked." Love the concert is about to start." Said Rabastan "Albus, order." and with that Tom grabbed his husbands hand and lead him towards the stage, with the rest of the million's of people that were there. When the band member's walked out on to the stage all of the order member's gasped. "Headmaster it's Harry!"Hissed Molly Weasley. "And that's the Malfoy boy! What are they doing up there?!" Whispered Hermione. But before Albus could answer Moragan and Beck to the mics and began the concert.

**"Hologram"**

 

 

**(Verse 1 M.B.)**

Through your eyes I fight for gravity  
A place to stand, and a place to breathe

When the walls begin to shake  
In the home you thought you knew  
Will you run? Will you stay? Will you choose?

**(Chorus M.B.)**

Do you know who I am?  
I’m so afraid you’ll never understand  
There’s a part of me still lost out there  
And I just want to know  
Yeah, I just want to know  
Am I becoming a hologram?

**(Verse 2 B.B.)**

Close your eyes from the darker side of things  
A shade of grey hidden under sheets

**(Pre-chorus M.B.** )

When the walls begin to shake  
In the home you thought you knew  
Will you run? Will you stay? Will you choose?

**(Chorus 2 M.B.)**

Do you know who I am?  
I’m so afraid you’ll never understand  
There’s a part of me still lost out there  
And I just want to know  
Yeah, I just want to know  
Am I becoming a hologram?  
Now I think I’m worried that I’m in too deep  
Like a phantom that you’ll never see  
So I just want to know  
Yeah I just want to know  
Am I a part of the hologram?

[[Sample from  _Plan 9 from Outer Space_ ]](https://genius.com/Crown-the-empire-hologram-lyrics#note-10102469)

You have seen this incident based on sworn testimony.  
Can you prove that it didn't happen?  
Perhaps on your way home someone will pass you in the dark, and you will never know it, for they will be from outer space

**(Bridge M.B & B.B) **

Shadowed in time, another road redefined, redefined

Shadowed in time, another road redefined, redefined  
Redefined

**(Chorus 3 M.B. & B.B.) **

Do you know who I am?  
I’m so afraid you’ll never understand  
There’s a part of me still lost out there  
And I just want to know  
Yeah, I just want to know  
Am I becoming a hologram?  
Now I think I’m worried that I’m in too deep  
Like a phantom that you’ll never see  
So I just want to know  
Yeah I just want to know  
Am I a part of the hologram?

**(Bridge M.B)**

Shadowed in time, another road redefined, redefined  
Shadowed in time, another road redefined, redefined 

 

 

         After the song ended everyone was cheering out the bands name after Hologram, was Rise of the Runaways, Betrayed By The Game, We Own The Night, Scared, Lost, Machines, Alone, and the last song was Rise. This song was created to help anyone who was a Dark wizard, witch or a Dark creature. To rise and riot for equality. This thought was running through the Headmasters head. After the song had ended Moragan walked  up to the Mic and said "thank you all for coming and we will see everyone in America. We will start in New York, Good Night everyone!" The lights dimmed and the crowd chanted their name over and over again.  When Malik and the others got off the stage Hades and Tom were there to greet them and wrapped Malik in a big hug. "Come we must leave fast the Headmaster is coming this way." He said however it was to late Dumbledore was already there with his Order. "Not so fast!" yelled Hermione as soon as they rounded a corner. Malik smiled and turned to his ex-friends, "Hi can i help you Ms...?" "Oh cut the shit Harry I know it;s you." She said in her I-Know-better-than-you tone. Who? Ms. whatever your name is, I don't know any Harry Potter, unless my Father and mother hid a twin brother that I do not know about." Malik said looking at his father. Hades blinked and shook his head no. "See no Harry Potter exist within my family unless you count my great many times uncle named Hadrian? Oh i forgot to introduce myself, My name is Malik Apollo Potter Black Slytherin. Lord to the Most and Ancient houses Of Potter and Black, and Heir to the Ancient and noble house of Slytherin, and lead guitar of The London Rebellion." Malik Said with sickly sweet smile. 

 


	4. Rise of the Rebellion Album

Sorry guys that its taking me forever to update. I had a virus in my last computer and I didn't have enough money to bye a new one, finally got a new one like last month so hopefully updates will start back up. so here is the Freedom Album for Rise of the Rebellion for this story. Now i do not own these songs and they belong with there right full owners. 

1:Scares (Original song by IPervel) 

 

2: Rise of the Runaways ( Original by Crown the Empire) 

 

3: WE own the Night (Original by Dance Gavin Dane) 

 

4: Lost ( Original by Dance Gavin Dance) 

 

5: Rise (Original by IPrevel) 

 

6: Machines (Original by Crown the Empire) 

 

7: Betrayed by the game (Original by Dance Gavin Dance) 

 

8: Hologram (Original by Crown the Empire)

 

9:Alone (Original by IPrevel)

Go on YouTube or Spotify and check out these songs

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs in relief* Chapter one is done after two months of writes blockand chapter two is being worked on. Sorry if there some misspelled words in doing this in my Phone.


End file.
